When Time is Immaterial
by EmmahOctohber
Summary: Harry gets a chance to meet some people he never thought he would get the chance to-- his parents, Lily and James Potter. But will everything go as smoothly as he's always dreamed it would?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. Just Autumn Black and Pancho Snape.

Chapter One: In Which We Meet Our Main Protagonists

"WEASLEY, POTTER, GRANGER! A WORD!" Professor Severus Snape sneered. Needless to say, the man actually had a reason to freak on the trio this time….

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione Granger asked, trying her best to sound innocent.

"You three wouldn't happen to know what happened to your housemate, would you?" the professor nearly purred, his voice was so silky.

"Which housemate, Professor?" Hermione squeaked out.

"I believe you know whom I am referring to, Granger." Snape snapped.

The trio looked at each other somewhat uneasily… until something occurred to them….

"Professor, why are you asking us about it? Shouldn't Professor McGonagall do that, seeing as she's our head of house?" Ron asked.

"I was assigned the task because your head of house is otherwise occupied with your housemate, who is in the hospital wing. You want to tell me what happened?" Snape snarled as Fawkes delivered him a note.

"You lot are lucky the headmaster needs me…" Severus grumbled, storming off in the direction of the hospital wing.

"All we did was slip some sleeping potion in her juice this morning, Merlin knows she could use some sleep…" Hermione muttered.

"I told you it was a bad idea to just give her that potion. I told you she mentioned having a severe allergy to one of the ingredients in sleep potions, but did you listen? NO. If she dies, its on your heads, not mine." Harry groused before repeating Snape's earlier action, this time in the direction of the owlery. He ran into Fred and George Weasley on the way.

"Hey, could you two help me with something? I need some advice." Harry ventured.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure," they said.

"I know who hurt Autumn. I know what they used. But I don't know if I should tell Professor McGonagall what I know or not." Harry cried.

"You know all of this information for certain…." Fred started.

"…And yet you haven't told a teacher yet. Why not?" George finished.

"Because… you have to swear you won't tell any one this, okay?" Harry chewed his lip, looking around nervously.

"Don't worry, Harry, you're secret is safe with us." the twins said, for once, seriously.

"We were making sleeping draughts in our last potions class, and Snape had Autumn work on a different potion. Hermione was really angry that Autumn didn't have to do the same class work as the rest of us, and she and Ron ended up thinking of ways to get back at her… well, I guess it wasn't all because she had to do something different in class…." Harry sighed. "She's also the best in our class at potions. I told them that Autumn told that she's severely allergic to sleep potions. They either didn't listen or didn't care."

"Harry, you have to tell a teacher. They atleast need to know what she was given, if you won't tell them who gave it to her." George said.

"How, though, did they manage to give it to her?" Fred inquired.

"One distracted her while the other added it to her juice." Harry sighed again.

The twins shared a look.

"You know what? I think I will just tell Professor McGonagall everything I know, I'd rather give Autumn as much of a chance as I can than try to protect my friends. They'll live through whatever comes. She may not have that chance if I don't act." Harry said. He headed towards the hospital wing, intent on helping Autumn, leaving the two startled pranksters in his wake.

Halfway there he met up with Ginny and, to his shock and dismay, Pancho Snape.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Harry?" Ginny asked, face flushed, lips red from sucking face.

"I have to go talk to McGonagall, its important." Harry said as he rushed past.

Harry hurried to the hospital wing, arriving just as Professor Dumbledore was escorting two adult males in. His eyes became large and saucer-like, and he paused for just a moment. He then rushed forward, more determined than ever.

"Professor, I really need to tell you something, its very important, Fred and George said that it could help Autumn!" Harry exclaimed as he burst into the room.

"What is it, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said, looking rather harassed.

"Ron and Hermione gave Autumn some of the sleeping draught we made during our last potions class. It was during lunch today." Harry blurted.

"Thank you, Harry. Your information has helped us. If you could wait off to the side, there, out of the way, that would be great." Dumbledore said, distracted as all get out.

Harry went over and sat with the two adult males Dumbledore had ushered in earlier.

"Harry, that was very brave of you, narking on your friends like that. Especially to help someone they don't really like." Remus said, smiling tiredly, yet proudly, at Harry.

"Er- Thanks." Harry mumbled, embarrassed.

Suddenly a third year Hufflepuff burst into the hospital wing.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Sprout sent me here to tell you that there is a creepy man in an orange jumpsuit here, with three ladies and ten children. The man is looking to talk to you or to some girl named Autumn." The Hufflepuff boy said, before taking off to return to class.

"Albus, why don't you take care of that. This way there are less people crowded around Autumn. Besides, you know how she gets when she is surrounded so much." Professor McGonagall said gently. "In fact, as much as I would rather stay here, I will go with as well." She added thoughtfully. "Severus, you stay and help Poppy, okay?"

Once Severus nodded his agreement, Minerva McGonagall ushered Dumbledore out the door.

Twenty minutes and eight vials of yucky looking potions later, Autumn groaned.

Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Sirius, Remus and Harry could only look on as the girl looked around in shock.

"I'm not dead?!"


End file.
